


That shirts too big.

by z_little_watermelon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_little_watermelon/pseuds/z_little_watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's shirt is too big... It doesn't fit Louis... but is it big enough for both of them to fit into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That shirts too big.

“Uh Harry do you mind if I borrow a shirt”??  
“Nah Lou its fine, um maybe one of my old shirts will fit, I have some from the Xfactor days tucked away in the back cupboard.”  
“Piss off Haz I’m not that little” Louis says pouting like a small child … which wasn’t really helping his case at all.  
“If you say so Lou” Harry giggles softly as he turns the shower on and Louis walks out of the bathroom in a huff to the sounds of falling water and Harry’s humming.  
Because Louis is stubborn he trudges off to Harry’s room and grabs the first shirt he sees, one that Harry wears all the time. He doesn’t need to wear Harry’s 16 year old clothes, which mostly consisted of baggy pants and brightly colored hoodies. A long sheer black sweater shirt is what he finds himself holding. He puts it on and of course to his dismay it’s huge on him. It gapes around the sides, gapes everywhere except for his ass really, which doesn’t surprise him cause he got a booty to rival Nicki and he knows it. The sleeves fall well over the tips of his fingers brushing his knee caps, he rolls them up best he can and sneakily puts a pin at the back to make the shirt look a little less baggy, he wants to prove harry wrong even if he’s right (that doesn’t matter though , its beside the point). He’s fastening the pin as he hears clumsy foot step pattering harshly on the wooden floor behind him.  
“Lou?” Harry says in his long low drawl. He sounds confused.  
“Ahh Fuck” Louis says as he startles and pricks the pin into the dimple in his back. He places his hand over the spot quickly hoping to god no blood trickles out through the sheer material as he turns around to face Harry attempting to pretend this never happened.  
“Oh my god Lou, where you pinning up the shirt?”  
Harry cackles dropping his towel around his ankles promptly laughing loudly and slapping his naked thighs with his huge fucking mits as his wet curls bounce wildly and his green eyes sparkle with fresh tears. Louis would be really fucking turned on right now if he weren’t so embarrassed.  
“Shut up Harold !”  
Louis stutters unraveling the sleeves of the shirt so that they hang loosely, swinging beside him as he stalks off. Harry grabs one of the sleeves still giggling, he pulls Louis back into a warm embrace before bringing his hands down to Louis and hoisting them up snuffling his face in to what Harry liked to call “Lou’s little paws”.  
“Lou the shirt looks great without you having to do fucking alterations, in fact the way my clothes swim on you is really fucking hot. Harry is smirking playfully and has finally stopped cackling like a Hyena.  
“You know what? I reckon we could both fit in this.”  
“No fookin way Harold.”  
Louis smirks trying to hold back a full on sunshine smile ( He can never stay angry at Harry) .  
“Hmm okay then Wanna bet?” Louis says cheekily  
“Okay then bets on $50 bucks says we can!” Harry says excitedly, god he is such a child sometimes Louis thinks.  
“How about 5 cents instead.” Louis counter offers.  
“Cheap ass!” Harry blurts out trying and failing to convey seriousness.  
“You love my ass H.” Louis says brightly, Sassily slapping his hand to the swell of his ass and looking at Harry firmly knowing it drives him wild. Harry swallows deeply and a smile plays with the corner of his lips lifting them into a crooked smile.  
“I can confirm that’s true,” Harry says winking back and giving him a playful slap over the spot where Louis hand is still sitting comfortably.  
Before Louis can blink Harry is crawling up into the shirt, stretching out the thin material, still fully naked , god Louis can feel himself getting hard, whoops. Ta da!!! Harry says, dimples in full force as he smiles, proud of his own efforts.  
“Loser!” Louis giggles  
”You ruined your own shirt!” another tear is heard beneath them and they laugh together wrapped up so close Louis can feel Harry’s warm breath ghosting across his messy fringe.  
“So genius ,How are we going to get out now?  
Harry presses his forehead to Louis’ pressing a sweet kiss to his soft lips.  
“Hmm maybe we don’t have to?”  
“Wanna stay here together all night?”  
Louis doesn’t even have to think about it.. this is weird but there is no place he would rather be.. besides his too lazy to move.  
Louis is staring into Harry’s eyes for a long beat before he realizes he has zoned out.  
“What is it lou?” Harry says slightly concerned, his brows furrowing.  
“Nothing H, I just.. I just really really love you , like a lot.”  
“Me too” Harry says as their lips lock together in a searing kiss.  
They fall asleep still trapped together in the one shirt, snuggling together, fitting like puzzle pieces pliant and peaceful in the place they belong.


End file.
